Allein unter Tieren
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Umfallende Leitern? Drei Marauder und zwei Mädchen auf einer Partyvorbereitung? Eine Geburtstagüberraschung nimmt ihren Lauf.


* * *

_Das hier ist für Lina zum Geburtstag, der schon am Mittwoch war. Aufgrund Verhinderungen meinerseits (Urlaub ;) )_ _komme ich leider erst heute dazu, dieses kleine Präsent hochzuladen. Lina kennt es schon - ein Hoch auf die Deutsche Bundespost, die ein Päckchen aus Bayern nach Österreich mit der Luftpost schickt ;)_

_Noch was: Die Jungs gehören leider nicht mir, Franzi auch nicht und ich gehöre mir selbst ;)_

_Happy Birthday nachträglich noch mal, Süße!  
_

* * *

**Allein unter Tieren**

**oder**

**Happy Birthday, Linchen**

Remus: Aua, Sirius. Pass doch auf wo du das Teil hinschiebst.

Sirius: Gibs zu, Moony, du magst es, wenn ich so rücksichtslos bin. Brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen.

Kathrin: °beladen mit Zeugs° Jungs, bitte, könnt ihr nicht wie alle anderen normalen Menschen auf eine Leiter steigen?

Franzi: Wann sind die je schon mal normal? Wir reden hier schließlich von einem Hund und einem Wolf, also bitte.

James: Den Hirsch bitte nicht zu vergessen. Soll ich euch mein Geweih zeigen? °wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen°

Kathrin: Mach dich nützlich, Bambi, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Franzi: Deine Strohhälmchen nennst du Geweih?

James: Strohhälmchen? Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich bin zutiefst verletzt °stolziert davon°

Kathrin & Franzi: DRAMAQUEEN !!!

Kathrin: So! Und jetzt hopp. Das muss fertig werden. Lina kommt in einer halben Stunde.

Sirius: °bekommt einen Lachanfall°

Franzi und Remus: °sehen sich skeptisch an°

Sirius: Kommst du, oder gehst du? Oder kommst du und gehst dann? Oder kommst du und bleibst du?

Remus: Wo hast du das denn her? °mit Luftballons kämpft°

Sirius: Aus so einer Serie, die Lina immer ansieht. Crazy like ..., Mad as ...

James. Queer as folk?

Remus und Sirius: °schauen komisch°

James: Was? Schaut nicht so, Kathrin schaut das auch immer. Und sie bekommt dann immer so einen seligen Blick...

Kathrin: JAMES °zisch°

James: Seit wann bist du eine Schlange?

Kathrin: Seit jetzt. Und jetzt hängt die Luftballons auf, das soll schön werden!

Remus: °nuschelt °Franzi schaut das auch.

Franzi: REMUS °entsetzt°

Remus: Was denn? Wenn das deine Klassenkameraden nicht wissen dürfen, heißt das nicht, dass das James und Sirius nicht erfahren dürfen. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen sehen sich das ja auch an.

Kathrin: °umdreht° Was mich ja interessiert, Jungs. Wir kennen euch schon so lange. Aber keiner hat uns je einem Mädel vorgestellt.

James: Das ... ähm ... weißt du ...

Sirius: Oh Jamie, stell dich nicht so an. Ja, wir sind schwul, alle drei ernstes Gesicht und lacht dann los

Remus, Sirius und James: °lachen°

Kathrin und Franzi: °schauen verwirrt°

James: japsend Eure Gesichter, Mädels. Zum Niederknien.

Franzi: Haha, witzig. MARAUDER!

Remus, Sirius und James: Mit Stolz!

Kathrin: °steigt auf Leiter und hängt Girlande auf° Was schenkt ihr Lina eigentlich, Jungs?

Remus, Sirius und James: °reden durcheinander°

Franzi: Hey, so kann man nichts verstehen. Einer nach dem Anderen bitte.

Sirius: °mit leuchtenden Augen° Ich schenke ihr 21 hiervon auf Geschenketisch zeigt

Kathrin: °fassungslos° Das ist nicht dein Ernst!?! Was will sie denn mit 21 von diesen ... diesen Dingern?

Sirius: Jeden Tag genießen? °anzüglich grinst°

Kathrin: Merlin! Womit haben wir dich verdient? Kopf dreht Remus, was ist mit dir?

Remus: Ach, nichts besonderes. Nur eine Kiste voller Bücher.

Franzi: Eine KISTE voller Bücher? Remus, willst du, dass sie nicht mehr schreibt und sich den ganzen Tag im Zimmer verschanzt?

Remus: °lächelt hinterhältig° Oh, das sind besondere Bücher. Hier. in Kiste kramt „Wandern mit Werwölfen" von Lockhart und „Woran Sie einen Werwolf erkennen" von Umbridge. Das kann sie als Untersetzer verwenden oder zum Abdichten, dass es in ihrer Wohnung bei Wind nicht mehr so pfeift.

Kathrin und Franzi: °große, ungläubige Augen°

Kathrin: °fassungslos° Und da meint man, einen Menschen zu kennen. °Girlande befestigt° Jamie, mit was müssen von dir rechnen?

Franzi: Mit dem Antichrist °muhahaha°

James: Jaja, witzig. Ich habe das Geschenk der Geschenke. Ein Schnatz! °Schnatz aus Tasche zieht°

Kathrin: Oh, was wird sie sich freuen °Sarkasmus°

Sirius: Jamie, lass ihn los. Wer ihn als erstes fängt, darf Lina küssen.

James: °lässt Schnatz los°

Es folgt eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch die ganze Wohnung, bei der das ein oder andere zu Bruch geht, Franzi versucht, die mysteriösen, wilden Tiere zu bändigen und ein Mädchen von der Leiter fällt.

Kathrin: JUNGS!!!

Remus, Sirius und James: °bleiben stehen sehen sich um° Oh!

Kathrin: Ja, oh! Lina ist jeden Moment hier.

Lina: °klappert mit Schlüsseln an Haustür°

Kathrin: Bugger, da ist sie. Mach einer was! Schnell! panik Wie das aussieht! °Chaos betrachtet°

Remus, Sirius und James: ziehen Zauberstab °Schwör murmel zauber°

Franzi: Und jetzt alle verstecken. °flüstert° Sieht ja doch ganz hübsch aus, Jungs.

Lina: °kommt zur Tür rein°

Remus, Sirius, James, Kathrin und Franzi: °machen Licht an und springen hoch rufen°

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINA!**

* * *

_So, wer mag, darf jetzt gerne reviewen, wer nicht, wird auf James' Krone genommen ;)_**  
**


End file.
